Aftermath
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: First in my new series, Post DH…Harry tries to cope with the aftermath of recent events, the people he loves most needs him, but no one can do it alone, ith each others help they can survive the aftermath R&R ppl! Rated K but may change!
1. Waking up

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: First in my new series, Post DH…Harry tries to cope with the aftermath of recent events, but he can't do it alone but with the help of Ginny and his best friends he can do anything.

Rating: K+

Chapter 1:

Harry awoke with a sudden start, beads of sweat ran down his pale skin. He should have realised that the nightmares wouldn't disappear straight away, and no matter how hard he tried he knew he would never truly be rid of the horrid Dreams.

His thoughts drifted as he remembered the previous days events, so many lives had been lost, so many families torn apart in anguish for their loved ones. Pushing his messy black hair out of his face he reached for his glasses, he then glanced sideways at his red-headed friend, guilt washing over him, thoughts of a Fred-less Burrow sinking in. Making the room feel cold all of sudden, he couldn't believe that he'd never see him again, never hear a stupid comment or that silly look he always had about him.

Sitting up straighter he noticed they were not alone in the orange colored room. Hermione's bushy hair was visible alongside Ron. He didn't need three guesses why she was there. Even though she hid them quite well he knew she had many nightmares…what of he wasn't sure but he knew that they along with her worries of her parents often deprived her of the much needed sleep she craved. It was painful to think how much recent events had changed everyone around him, George spent most of his time cooped up in his room and when he did see him, he was no longer the boisterous person he remembered. Ginny barely smiled anymore, Ron was strangely serious and didn't have that carefree air about him anymore. The rest of the Weasley's were very quiet, the burrow missing its usual noisy atmosphere.

He spent most of his time watching those he cared about, watching them struggle to keep going, their lives messed up completely. He silently watched his best friends sleep, comforted by their presence, the rhythmic breathing soothing him from his dreams. Thinking over what had happened he realised how easily they could have been in the place of so many others, they could have died, either of them, he could even have lost Ginny. Even the thought of loosing those so close to him was unbearable.

Crawling out of the bed, he walked slowly towards the door, floorboards creaking loudly beneath him. Suddenly Ron sat up, reaching for the wand beneath his pillow.

'It's just me.' Harry whispered trying best not to waken Hermione who had already be unsettled by Ron's quick movements, mumbling slightly. Taking a quick look towards her Ron lowered his voice.

'Old habits huh…you ok mate?' He struggled to control the yawn that was threatening to escape.

'Yeah…or at least I will be anyway.'

'Dreams?' The redhead inquired.

'Yeah …I guess it'll take a while for the dreams to go away.' His eyes traveled to Hermione. 'What about Hermione?' Both boys were startled by Hermione's voice calling out softly. 'I'd be better if I could get some sleep.' A smile passed her lips as she turned to face them but vanished quickly.

'Well if you want a good sleep you should be in your own room then shouldn't you.' Harry teased a ghost of a smirk resting on his face.

'You mean Ginny's room.' She corrected automatically.

'Sorry…I didn't mean to wake either of you…I was gonna go for a walk…get some fresh air.' He watched Hermione's sleepy form closely hoping she was to tired to notice the white lie, but she was clearly more awake than she let on as she rolled her eyes at him.

'You know.' Ron said a small smile on his face. 'Contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete idiot.' Harry froze, wondering what was coming, expecting some sort of protective rant about Ginny. He was surprised however when Ron simply said.

'You don't need to lie to Harry, I know you to well for it to be worth your time…If you want to go see Ginny I'm ok with it.' He seemed liked he was battling conflicting emotions however as he said quickly. 'Just go before I change my mind.' And with a thankful nod towards Ron he turned for the door as his friends got comfy ready to settle down for some much-needed sleep.

Hey, hoped you enjoyed my fic, there's more to come so review and no flames plz

-Huggable-Fanatic- x


	2. Seeing Ginny

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and who ever else has rights to it!!!

Summery: First in my new series, Post DH…Harry tries to cope with the aftermath of recent events, but he can't do it alone but with the help of Ginny and his best friends he can do anything.

Rating: K+

Chapter 2:

As Harry made his way down the stairs he began to worry. He hadn't actually had a chance to talk to Ginny alone since they got back and wasn't sure if going to see her now was the best idea, after all Ginny was anything like her brother being woken in the middle of the night to talk might not appeal to her.

He then began to wonder how Hermione had managed to come upstairs without awakening Ginny on the way out. However as he came to the door of Ginny's room he no longer cared how Hermione had gotten away so simply.

He knocked softly on the door then mentally kicked himself for knocking when she was asleep. His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open to reveal Ginny standing with her wand alight. Looking surprised she opened the door further and let him in. As went in he suddenly felt unsure what to do he looked between Ginny's bed and the bed Hermione was supposed to be sleeping in wondering where to sit. Eventually he sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and waited for Ginny to come sit down. After a few minutes Ginny broke the silence.

'Why are you here Harry?'

'What?' all of a sudden he felt like an unwelcome visitor, and rather wished he'd stayed in bed.

'I didn't mean it like that Harry I'm just surprised…I thought you three would probably be up talking all night.' Knowing that she was referring to Ron, Hermione and himself he replied.

'No I actually didn't know Hermione was there until I woke up.'

'Yeah well I feigned sleep when she left, I kind of woke her up…I had a dream…but I didn't want to talk about it so I pretended to fall back asleep.'

'I had one too…that's why I woke up.'

'Is Ron asleep?'

'I dunno he wasn't when I left but I'm sure he was going to.' He answered slightly surprised by her question.

'Just thinking, I'm surprised he let you come down here in the middle of the night…actually I'm surprised he let you come I here at all.'

'Yeah well firstly he was sleepy.' He joked. 'And secondly it would be a bit contradictory don't you think. He said with smirk. 'Was it bad.' He asked out of the blue surprising Ginny.

'The dream?'

'Yeah.' He waited uncomfortably for her reply, wishing that she would just look at him, but she sat there looking down at her hands…suddenly noticing her shoulders were shaking he moved over to Ginny's bed and as he sat down next to her quivering form her wrapped his arms around her. Turning slightly she began to cry softly into his shoulder, he couldn't stand to see her so upset…his stomach twisting I knots as he wished her tears away. But they didn't stop they flowed freely, seeming ever-lasting but finally she began to calm down and her breathing slowed.

'What happened? It must have been pretty bad to get you this upset.' He soothed, stroking her hair, had never realised how soft her hair really was and found himself entranced by it, he was however brought back to reality as Ginny finally spoke, fighting back another sob.

'It wasn't a bad dream it was waking up that upset me.' Her statement had confused Harry deeply and he raised an eyebrow questionably. 'It was a good dream…well not a dream more like a memory…I was only small out in the garden with Ron and the twins and we were playing hide and seek.' She paused and looked up at him her brown eyes searching him as if awaiting a snide comment of laughter. 'I bet you think it's stupid don't you' she said softly.

'No I don't think it's stupid…go on.' He encouraged her with a small smile and she continued.

'Anyway we were playing hide and seek and George was it, Fred took me to a hiding place and said he'd be back because he was gonna help Ron find somewhere to hide, but it was a joke and the twins told Ron I'd went inside and that I didn't want to play so he wouldn't look for me. I spent hours sitting in the broom shed waiting for someone to find me, but no one came and I wasn't found until it was dark and mum sent everyone out looking for me. When Fred…when he came to get me I was crying and he felt really guilty and he promised me that he'd never leave me again. It was one of the worst days of my childhood because I thought Fred had left and that he didn't love me anymore.' Her eyes watered slightly. 'It's stupid now but at the time it really upset me…and now…now he really is gone and I'm never going to see him again…' She then burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Pulling her close he held her tightly a began to whisper to her.

'Oh Ginny…I wish there was something I could say something that would take away all the pain and put a smile back on your face…but there's not…all I can say is that no matter what Fred won't ever leave you not really…and even though he was a bit of a twit sometimes he loved you, more than you could ever know Ginny.' She sobbed harder at this and all Harry could do was hold her and whisper words of comfort. He knew that although it would be hard over time they would learn to live with everything that had happened, although the idea of never seeing Fred again honestly did plague him and whenever he saw George (which he guessed would be rarely now) he knew that it would be like something was missing…but to be honest without Fred there really was a big part of everyone missing.

*************************************************************

Yeah it's still quite a short chapter but keep reading people, Reviews would be warmly accepted…constructive criticism is welcome just no flames plz!

Amaherst- I was gonna wait a few days for an update but since you were quite enthusiastic here it is! :D another one should be posted soon!

codyesh2- no worries, Ron and Hermione never have been and never will be perfect

-Huggable-Fanatic-


End file.
